


Reading BL

by wingsofaboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Tendou Doesn't Really Like BL, Tendou Wears Lingerie, Top!Tendou, Ushijima Doesn't Know What BL Is, also high heels, bottom!Ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: "I've been reading BL, you know? Since we're dating and stuff. [...] Most of it is crazy, and gross, but you can salvage this or that, when you get into it."Tendou reads some BL and gets ideas.





	Reading BL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnybriefs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/gifts).

> I've invited my mutuals to pick a character in order to get a fanfic with said character in high heels getting fucked (or, why not, doing the fucking)!
> 
> Sunnybriefs asked for Tendou Satori (Haikyuu!!).
> 
> Hope you'll like the results! (Please read the tags carefully)

"I've been reading BL, you know? Since we're dating and stuff."

Ushijima blinked. He didn't know what that was. "I see."

"It's wild stuff, really," Tendou's hands were in his hair, messing it up, while is eyes darted left and right, gathering thoughts, absorbing every tiny detail of his surroundings more out of habit than necessity: he knew what the interior of Ushijima's room looked like, after all. "It got me blushing, I kid you not. You'd say we'd be appealed to it, but honestly, I was mostly scared!"

"I see."

"Most of it is crazy, and gross," a pause. "But you can salvage this or that, when you get into it. Also, you knew it was mostly women's area? You can't imagine where their heads go, when they put their mind to it. Scary. For real."

"I see."

Mostly, though, he couldn't. Tendou's words could build labyrinths in thin air, and Ushijima was way less adept at guessing the right path into making sense of what it was they were discussing, but he didn't fret: Tendou would take him there, eventually.

"But in the end, it's the same with ecchi. It's all fantasy, if you wanna use it, you have to scale down, work around it a bit."

"I see."

"Some things got me thinking, and why not. I wanna try something new."

Ushijima nodded. He still didn't know what they were talking about.

"You free tonight?"

"Yes."

"My place then! Around nine would work?"

Ushijima's eyes darted up, understanding finally dawning onto him. "Sure."

Tendou jumped on his feet and leaned down to drop a kiss on Ushijima's cheek. "I'll be waiting for you," he whispered in his ear.

"Should I bring something?"

Tendou smiled. "Just your fine piece of ass, Wakatoshi-kun. Leave the rest to me. It's gonna be fun."

He walked through the door and closed it behind himself as he twirled his way out with a savage grin on his lips.

Ushijima grinned, too. Tendou was twisted alright, but he always made good on a promise.  


– – –

  
Ushijima knocked twice, and a muffled voice sing-sang to him from deep within the room.

"It _oh_... pens!"

Ushijima pressed the door knob and took a secure fist step in a dim lighted room. The door closed behind him with a soft thud. Then he stood there. 

"Welcome in my humble abode, Wakatoshi-kun."

Tendou had dragged his chair in the middle of the room and was sitting there, legs crossed, looking Ushijima up and down as the other did the same to him.

"You like what you see?"

In a stark contrast to his own clothing – a black tee and sweatpants, regular, bland – Tendou was wearing his school uniform: jacket, tie and shirt perfectly buttoned up, pants ironed, proper in a way Tendou seldom appeared in public, least of all in his own bedroom. 

But that wasn't in the least what made his look so peculiar.

"What's with the shoes?"

Tendo shifted his weight on the chair and straightened one leg, pointing it towards Ushijima. In the dim light the shiny toe of an elegant stiletto seemed to sparkle. The color was a rich, deep purple, and its shape and size forced Ushijima to stare at Tendou's ankle way more that he had ever done before.

"You don't like them?"

Only a small amount of skin showing between the rim of the pants and the edge of the shoe had him completely captivated. It was white, whiter than anything, and in a such unnatural angle that Ushijima had a hard time swallowing - it looked like an offering, a display made for him and him alone, for his consumption and content.

Tendou smirked. "You _do_ like them!"

"I do."

I was but a whisper, but it was enough.

Tendou took his time standing up, but it wasn't because the high heels made him unsteady. As he moved a couple of steps to close the distance between him and Ushijima, it was clear all his movements were deliberate and calculated. At a point, they felt rehearsed.

"You were waiting for it."

"Have been for a while. I'm wearing make up, too," he added, his lips touching Ushijima's. "It's subtle though. What do you think?"

"It's strange."

"But?"

"It suits you."

They kissed. Tendou's lips, Ushijima realized, were softer than they'd ever been; sweeter, too.

Tendou hugged his waist, smashing their bodies together, and Ushijima had to realize something else was different: Tendo was taller. It made sense - he _was_ wearing heels, after all, but his body took a while to adjust to the weird way his chin was forced to tilt when Tendou deepened the kiss, how, even for a few centimeters, their bodies didn't match up as they had only the day before - only a few hours ago.

Ushijima threaded his fingers through Tendou's hair, massaged his scalp, let Tendou slip those sweet, filthy moans directly in his mouth. His tongue was voracious, licking every part of Ushijima's it could reach, savoring him as if he was something new, something rare that could slip away from his fingers any second.

When they separated to get some air, their faces were bright red and their eyes glimmered in the dark.

"You're so hot, Wakatoshi-kun. Are you embarrassed?"

"Why would I be?" Then he said: "Your skin's hot, too."

Tendou let the jacket slip off his shoulder and fall into the floor beneath his feet. "Take off my clothes," he said, in a way that it could have been both an order or a plea. "There are way more surprises underneath."

Ushijima reached for his tie and unraveled it with a few, efficient gestures, then he went for the shirt, and there he stopped again when he saw what was under it.

A lacy bra that seemed to be of the same, rich purple of the shoes. Ushijima blinked, face heated, staring at Tendou's chest as it was a mystery to solve – but a delicious one indeed.

Tendou didn't allow his mind to catch up. He reached for his own belt and unfastened it, unzipped his pants and Ushijima felt his mouth dry when he saw that the only thing covering Tendou's growing erection was a pair of tiny panties.

He gulped visibly.

"I was thinking about stockings, too. Maybe next time."

"Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead!"

The satin was surprisingly fresh and soft, just a bit damp where Tendou's precum had started pooling against the fabric. Tendou moaned loudly as Ushijima caressed him, making a show of it, rolling his hips into the touch.

With just a glance, Tendou could see Ushijima getting harder by the second.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Wakatoshi-kun."

Ushijima nodded and took a step back. He undressed quickly, slipping out of the tee and pants and underwear and casting them aside, and he was on Tendou again, lips pressing at the collarbone, teeth scratching the pale skin.

Tendou moaned loudly. His hands were travelling the width of Ushijima's back, feeling his strong, heavy muscles flex under his touch. He caressed his scalp, his spine, his hips, following what seemed random paths up his abdomen and chest, his neck, his defined jaw, his hair.

Ushijima was moaning, too. The sound of his voice was deep and rough. Enticing, Tendou mused.

Ushijima kissed his lips. "Let's get to bed."

"No, no, no," Tendou teased, a long finger swinging under Ushijima's nose. "Not today, Today we're doing it there," he declared, using that same finger to point at the other side of the room where a white wardrobe filled a wide portion of the wall.

Ushijima looked, pondered, and then turned back to look at Tendou. "Fine."

"You'll see," Tendou said, leading him there by his hand. "You're gonna love it. Leave it all to me."

Ushijima wasn't gonna protest. Tendou pressed him against the cold surface of the wardrobe and Ushijima shivered – for that, or for Tendou's hands reaching finally between his thighs, stroking him lightly, bringing him into a full erection.

Tendou kissed his neck and his shoulder, and then he placed both his hands on Ushijima's hips, making him turn.

Ushijima allowed it and pressed his open palms on the flat surface, feeling a thrill of excitement when Tendou's shoe caressed the inside of his calf and motioned him to spread his legs a little wider.

Tendou kissed his nape and traveled his back with his tongue, tasting skin and sweat, his hands firmly groping Ushijima's ass, spreading his cheeks with fast and diligent fingers.

"Need lube."

"I have everything," Tendou said, and Ushijima saw with the corner of his eye Tendou reach for the cup of his bra and materialize a condom and a small packet of lube.

He could't help but grin. "You do have everything prepared."

"Told you," he jingled, as he tore apart the condom envelope first and then the lube.

He slipped in the condom easily and soon his fingers were oily with lube and probing once again at Ushijima's back. Ushijima spread his legs a little wider again, inviting him in, and Tendou pressed a digit at his entrance, oiling it, making it slippery and soft.

Ushijima was a sight like this, holding himself steady as Tendou worked him open with two, three fingers; all of his body screamed of strength and power, but Tendou knew where to look when he wanted to find a more lascivious side of him.

It was at the tops of his reddened ears, along the sides of his back curved in a welcoming arch, in his thighs now tensed that had welcomed him so many times before.

"Tendou."

Ah. That voice. Not quite an order, not quite a beg. A simple stating of the obvious: he was ready, and he wanted him. If having Ushijima for himself like this wasn't enough to bring him to the edge, that voice alone could let him see all the places his dreams were made of.

"Alright, alright," he said, tongue sticking out. "Here I come."

He used both of this hands to part Ushijima's cheeks and slowly, steadily, slipped inside.

When he did, they both moaned for each other.

"After all, Wakatoshi-kun is always the best!"

It didn't take long for him to start moving. He set a slow pace at first, balancing both of them against the wardrobe as he took all of him, down to the base and out again, feeling the body around him fight, stretch, relax, accommodate him.

Ushijima wasn't shy in his moans, but this time was different: there was and edge to them, almost a surprise at the end of each sound. Tendou smirked, kissed the nape of his neck, caressed him with his lips.

"It's fun, isn't it? Different."

Ushijima nodded and braced himself when Tendou started to increase the pace. 

It was different, indeed. It was different how Tendou hovered over him instead of nipping at his nape, it was different feeling the satin panties rubbing against his thighs, but most of all, it was different how Tendou kept hitting a strange, different place inside him, a place so high and deep he had never reached it when they fucked like this.

"Amazing angle, right?"

"Keep going."

"As you wish."

Tendou grabbed his hips and started moving fast, faster than ever, slamming into him with such brute force Ushijima managed to stand and take it only because he was just as strong – and beneath the sound of voices and flesh hitting flesh, they could hear the sharp rhythm of the heels hopping up and down on the floor. It was new, and fresh and so, so excting.

"This is great, so great, Wakatoshi-kun. Look at it. I am the one dressed like a girl, with the shoes and panties and stuff – i should totally..." he trailed off a second, caught his breath again, and adjusted the angle of his thrusts. "Should _totally_ have been the uke. That's a BL rule, you know? The girly one is the uke, the taller is the seme."

Ushijima looked back at him, eyes filled with lust.

"Instead, I am the seme, and you're such a good uke, Wakatoshi-kun. This works perfectly, I love it!"

"I'm coming, Tendou." Ushijima whispered, hand held tight around his own cock, sliding up and down matching Tendou's thrusts.

Tendou licked his lips and raised his head, "I'm coming, too!" He called his name, whispered in his ear and screamed it in the air as his head tilted upward, his eyes at the back of his head when the orgasm dawned over him.

Ushijima was quieter, but it was his body that screamed for him. He trembled, arched his back and came all over his hand, leaving his sweaty forehead pressed against the cool surface of the wardrobe.

When he gained his breath, Tendou was slipping out of him. He watched with heavy eyes as Tendou got rid of the condom and then slipped off the lingerie and the shoes, abandoning them on the floor.

They looked at each other for a moment and then kissed. A feather like kiss, yet deep enough to feel each other presence as they slowly fumbled over the bed, falling on top of each other.

They rolled on the mattress, long limbs entwined, each trying to find a comfortable position that would allow the other some room, too. Eventually they resigned, and Tendou found himself on top of Ushijima, drooling all over his chest. It felt good.

"Did you like it, Wakatoshi-kun?"

"I did."

"It was real fun."

"Yeah."

Tendou closed his eyes and rested his ear next to Ushijima's heart, listening to his heartbeat as he allowed his mouth to run free, telling him about his day, all his preparations, how he had to practice in order to be able to freely move on those heels.

Ushijima chuckled once in a while, his hand caressing Tendou's flaming hair. 

"It's nice, like this."

"What, are you the kind of person that likes post coital cuddles more than the actual sex? That's weird, Wakatoshi-kun."

"That's not it."

"No?"

"I like when you get so much into it. It's good. You shouldn't restrain yourself."

Tendou lifted his head to look at Ushijima's eyes and he smiled – wickedly.

"If you liked this, you'll love what comes next. I have so many twisted ideas for you, Wakatoshi-kun. Real crazy stuff, prime BL material. Make them fujoshi blush for real."

Ushijima, who could quite catch only about one half of the words Tendou was saying, let out a fond smile.

"Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
